1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device integrated with a color filter and capable of simultaneously performing a transmission mode and a reflection mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transflective TFT-LCD can display an image in an indoor place while turning on a backlight, and can display the image in an outdoor place without incurring power consumption caused by the backlight and an image distortion caused by a surface reflection caused by a polarizing plate. Also, the transflective TFT-LCD can ensure a coupling margin for upper and lower plates and decrease the cost required for manufacturing a separated color filter by integrally forming a color filter.
As technology for transflective liquid crystal display devices has been developed, color filters have been integrally formed with transflective liquid crystal display devices through a simple masking process. Also, driving substrates each of the transflective liquid crystal display devices are manufactured such that driving substrates can be used for transmission liquid crystal display devices as well as for transflective liquid crystal display devices, thereby improving productivity. According to conventional technology for transflective liquid crystal display devices, a resin process for fabricating a reflection section is necessary, so that the manufacturing process is complicated. Differently from a transmission TFT-LCD, the transflective liquid crystal display device requires separate fabrication of a transmission array substrate and a color filter substrate, so equipment in a manufacturing line is easily damaged while increasing manufacturing costs.
In addition, when the resin process is performed in order to form a reflection plate on a conventional array substrate, a high fault rate of articles and a low yield rate thereof may occur because it is required to form a convex-concave section and a hole pattern of a TFT, and an embossing pattern. Also, when a color filter is integrated on the array substrate on which such a reflection plate is formed, productivity is decreased due to an addition of the resin process and a high step difference caused by the reflection plate. In addition, it is impossible to realize the same color tone even if the same RGB color resin of the color filter is used due to a higher resin step difference formed between a transmission section and a reflection section by the reflection plate.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are sectional views of a conventional transflective TFT-LCD.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a TFT unit, a resin unit, a resin pattern, and a reflection plate are formed in order to form an array substrate. When the array substrate of the conventional transflective TFT-LCD is manufactured, the manufacturing process may be complicated due to a high surface step difference and hole formation, so that a high fault rate may result. In addition, a color filter 104 is formed on an upper substrate 102, and a TFT 108 is formed on a lower substrate 106, respectively, so that a width of a black matrix for ensuring a coupling margin is relatively enlarged, thereby increasing an aperture ratio.
In color filter integration technology applied to a transflective LCD or a reflection LCD, a color resin unit, though which light is transmitted, is shielded by the reflection plate made of a metal, so that the color resin unit cannot be formed on the array substrate together with the reflection plate. Also, when color resin is formed on the array substrate so as to utilize the color resin for the reflection section, the color resin may become a dual parameter for adjusting thickness of the reflection section and the color filter, so it is impossible to achieve a proper color characteristic or a cell gap of the reflection section.